the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Topher
BERYL'S OMEGA CHRONICLES Written by Erin Delgado and Giovanni Orellana Chapter 5: A Bittersweet Escape Beryl: (VO) Things looked up for all 9 of us remaining gems! Sure, we were nearly extinct, but after my pep talk, we could've done anything we wanted to! Almost anything.... Beryl: "Are there any snakes near?" Amethyst: "Nope!" Cobalt: "Nothing!" Beryl: "Five minutes and nothing? That can't be!" Jasper: "Well it is!" Citrine: "Something's wrong! Perhaps they were able to jam the trackers!" Beryl: "No chance! These trackers are specifically designed to track these snakes!" Amber: "Beryl, I think we should go and make a run for it!" Moonstone: "I agree!" (Everyone gasped.) Ruby: "You feeling alright Moon? This isn't like you!" Moonstone: "It's just that we're sitting targets!" Citrine: "That is true!" Amethyst: "Little dude's got a point!" Beryl: "No, we stay here and fight! That's an order!" Cobalt: "Guys! Their coming!" Citrine: "How far?" Cobalt: "They're coming and they're having weapons!" Beryl: "Well, this is it gems, we hold off the snakes until Topaz is finished. We'll know when she signal us that the ship is ready, then we'll make a break for it! This everyone set?" Gems: "Yes!" Beryl: "All right! Now let's fight for the Omega Colony!" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ (With the snakes, they've finally broke into the Free Lands' gates as Steele signals them to attack the lands.) Steele: "Now go and capture the remaining members of Firestone's council!" (Then the snakes roared as they crawl ahead, as Amber sees them and is frightened.) Amber: "They're here!" Beryl: "Okay then, there's no turning back! We hold them off and then we'll escape to the ship." Amber: "I don't know Beryl, can 9 gems hold off all those snakes?" Beryl: "We're about to find out! Are all the doors sealed except for the one down the hall?" Citrine: "I believe so Beryl!" Beryl: "Good!" Cobalt: "20 feet! I repeat, 20 feet!" Jasper: "Is that the snakes or how many feet we have?" (chuckles) Beryl: "Knock it off, Jasper! Stay focused!" Jasper: (serious) "Yes ma'am!" Cobalt: "15 feet!" Citrine: "Lets form a line people!" Royal Guard: "Yes sir!" (Citrine stood in the middle, with Jasper and Ruby on his right and Cobalt and Amethyst on his left. They stood in front of Beryl, Moonstone and Amber. Everyone was standing next to the hallway that leads to the door that they were going to begin their escape at.) Citrine: "Beryl, don't worry about a thing! We'll protect you three!" Beryl: "Thank you!" Jasper: "10 feet people! 9....8.....7....." Citrine: "Don't let these snake get here! No matter what!" Royal Guard: "Yes Citrine!" Jasper: "We won't let you down!" Amethyst: "Yeah 5 dude!" Cobalt: "3.....2....." (scared) "1...." Amber/Moonstone: "Beryl! Let's go!" Beryl: "No!" Citrine: "I thought you said they were here!" Cobalt: "They should be!" Jasper: "Well they're not!" Citrine: "They must be here!" Ruby: "Strange....." Citrine: "Wait, couldn't they be robots like that one that tried to take Moon?" Amethyst: "That's a good observation!" Ruby: "Its possible!" (Suddenly, a hoard of snakes tore through the ceiling and floor and entered the room.) Citrine: "Let's get them you guys!" (starts firing at the snakes) Jasper: "Oh yeah! Some excitement!" (cracking his knuckles) (The snakes drop down as the gem soldiers fight off the serpents as Ruby punched one in the face as Citrine blocks a weapon with his sword.) Citrine: "Stay back!!!" Snake Soldier: "Aah.... You're quite a tough gem my friend." Citrine: "I'm an experienced Quartz soldier, and I'm NOT your friend!" (Then he strikes a blow on the eye of the soldier, as Beryl fight off a few, as Amber shields Moon.) Amber: "Come on! Let's go!" (Beryl used her sword to slice a snake in two, and ran towards the Amber and Moon.) Beryl: "We gotta make sure the other room is safe! Now follow me!" Amber: "Right!" (The three ran down the hallway and discovered that the door was shut closed.) Beryl: (tries to open to the door to no success) "Dang it! Its locked!" Amber: "Wait a minute!" (Uses her gem powers to take out her blade.) "Stand back!" (Starts trying to break the lock.) (Moon looked at the soilders down the hall, fighting to keep the snakes from reaching them.) Ruby: "There's more of them!" Beryl: "Guys! Let's go!" Amethyst: "You heard my fellow purple gem! Hurry!" (runs through the hallway.) (Citrine saw Jasper standing on boxes of weapons.) Citrine: "Jasper! We gotta go! Now!" (Jasper wasn't listening.) Jasper: "Come on, you snakes! Is that all you got?" (Jumps off the box and is in front of the other soldiers, firing at the snakes.) "That's for my friend Peridot! That's for Zircon! And that's from all of us here on Omega!" Citrine: "Jasper! Enough! We gotta go! Now!" Jasper: "Is that all you got you clods? Come on, I want something more challenging, not an easy victory!" (Then without warning, a bunch a snakes appeared from where Jasper stood and grabbed him, slowly dragging him down.) Jasper: "Hey!" (Fires at them) "Citrine! Guys! Help me!" (Both Citrine and Cobalt grabbed Jasper while Ruby covered them, but it was no use. Jasper was dragged away in an instant.) Citrine: "We gotta help him!" (Citrine tried to follow to where the snakes were dragging Jasper away but Cobalt restrained him.) Citrine: "Let me go!" Cobalt: "No! Citrine we need you, now go, me and Ruby will cover the rest of you! Go!" Ruby: "Hurry! Before its too late!" (Citrine obeyed and ran to the others, who were waiting for Amber to unlock the door.) Beryl: "Amber, hurry! For the sake of Omega, you unlock this door as fast as you can!" Amber: "I'm trying! Just let me concentrate for crying out loud!" (Meanwhile, Ruby and Cobalt continued to fire at the snakes.) Ruby: "You jerks! You'll pay for taking Jasper!" Cobalt: "That's right!" Snake Soldier: "You gemsssss will belong to usssss!" Ruby: "I doubt that!" (They continue firing as some snakes are shot dead, as the tougher ones growled.) Cobalt: "That's all you got?!" (Then a big snake minion, spit venom at them, but they dodged out of the way.) Ruby: "Whoa!" Cobalt: (disgusted) "That is sick!" (They continue fighting, until Amber was finally able to unlock the door.) Amber: "Come on!" Beryl: "Let's go!" Citrine: "Hurry!" (Then everyone went inside the room, seeing the two soilders fighting.) Citrine: "Ruby, Cobalt! Let's go!" Ruby: "Right!" (Then Ruby ran off, with Cobalt following close by. Ruby made it to the room, and Cobalt almost made, but a snake arm grabbed him from the floor and tripped him, making him fall on the floor.) Citrine: "Cobalt!" (Cobalt saw the other snakes approaching him as Citrine tried to push the others out of his way to help the fallen soldier.) Cobalt: "Go on without me! Save Omega! Do it!" (Tosses Citrine his tracker.) Citrine: (sad) "Very well!" (Citrine closed the door behind him as they heard Cobalt screaming followed by his gemstone dropping on the floor.) Amethyst: "Oh man! Not him too!" Beryl: "I know, but we must press on if we ever want to see him or anyone else we've lost agian!" Amber: "Right!" Citrine: (to Ruby) "Seal it!" Ruby: "Yes sir!" (Starts to seal the door.) (Beryl tried to open the door, but it was locked.) Beryl: "Dang it! Try that one!" (Amethyst tried opening the other door, but it too was locked.) Amethyst: "No use ma'am!" Beryl: "Amber, unlock it!" Amber: "Yes Beryl!" Beryl: "Wait!" Ambwr: "What's wrong?" (Then they heard snakes trying to break through the door.) Beryl: "Get back!" Amethyst: "We can try this door!" Citrine: "Then let's go!" (But then the door where Amethyst stood was also being breaked through by the snakes.) Amethyst: "Never mind!" Citrine: "We're boxed in with no way out! We're done!" Beryl: (angry) "We can't give up now! Now...." (sees the vents) "The air vents!" Moonstone: "Let's go!" Citrine: "Amethyst, give me a hand, will you?" Amethyst: "Sure dude!" (Then Citrine and Amethyst pull the grate off, as the door slowly breaks and Moon screamed.) Beryl: (holds Moon) "Come on!" (The gems crawl inside as Amber feels the dust.) Amber: "I don't know about this...." Amethyst: "Go on, you clod!" Amber: (annoyed) "Fine!" (Then the two entered the vents as the doors broke. The snakes were ready to capture more gems as Ruby finished sealing off the door.) Ruby: "There! Good! Should be safe for a good while!" (one of the snakes tapped her on the shoulder.) "Alright Moon, I know you wanna thank me for saving you by giving me..." (turns around and sees the snake.) "Oh cru......" (Meanwhile, in the vents, they heard Ruby screaming, followed by her gemstone dropping.) Citrine: "Oh no!" Amethyst: "We forgot Ruby dudes!" Citrine: "Then they won't be far behind! Amethyst, cover us!" Amethyst: "Yes Number 5!" (Puts her thumb on the trigger and turns around.) Snake voices: "Here we come!!!" Beryl: "Isn't there a way out of here?" Moonstone: "Yes, it's a bit twisty, but I know there's a room we can escape out of....if it's not swarmed with snakes yet!" Beryl: "Alright, stay behind me, and tell me where to go! There's a million different paths!" Moonstone: "Keep going straight, then we go right! Then we go left! After that we'll be safe! Hurry!" (As they crawl ahead, Amethyst takes on the snakes as they overtake her, but then the purple gem gets the upper hand.) Amethyst: "This that all you got?" (Then a snake bit her on the arm as she screamed and is parlayed.) Amethyst: "Not good...." (With the group, they got out of the vents and arrived at another room with pipes.) Amber: "The steam room I assume...." Beryl: "Yes, but it won't be long until the snakes burst in the area...." (Then Beryl got the signal on her watch.) "Topaz just confirmed to me that the ship is set!" Citrine: "Good!" Moonstone: "Perfect! Let's go!" (runs across the room towards a door.) Beryl: "Moon, slow down!" (Follows her.) Citrine: "Go on! We'll wait for Amethyst!" Amber: (scoffs) "What a clod!" Citrine: (stern) "That's enough!" Amethyst: (voice, yelling) "Guys! I can't...move!" Citrine: "Amethyst! I'll be right there!" Amber: "No! I'll go find her, you need to stay to protect Beryl!" (Amber rushed back into the vents and found Amethyst trying to move.) Amethyst: (coughs) "This venom...its too much!" Amber: "Hold on!" (Amber tried to carry her, but she was too heavy. She turned and saw a snake going down the path that led to the other gems. Amber took Amethyst's whip and hit the snake.) Amber: "Don't you walk away from me! Now let's dance!" Snake: "Veeeeeerrrrrrrry weeeeeeelllll!" (Then Amber took out her blade as she and the snake charged at each other.) Amber: "Bring it on!" (Back with the others, Moon had made it to the next room that didn't have steam.) Beryl: "Moon! Don't stray away from me!" Moonstone: "I'm sorry, but we're almost there!" Beryl: "Wait....where are the others?" (Then Citrine came in, running.) Citrine: "Amber went back to save Amethyst, they should be back within...." (Then they heard Amber and Amethyst screaming, followed by the sounds of their gems falling onto the floor.) Beryl: (gasps) "Oh no, this is bad!" Citrine: "We need to move ahead!" Beryl: "But, we can't abandon them, we shouldn't! Despite our differences, I have a great deal of respect for Amber as a fellow gem!" Citrine: "There's nothing we can do for them now, they would want us to save our world, they have faith in you." Beryl: "But...." (Beryl is uneasy, she asked herself if she can save her home planet, but then an explosion sperates Moon from Beryl and Citrine, as they gasped. Moon was inside one of the pipes.) Beryl: "Moonstone!!!" Citrine: "She's in the pipes!" Beryl: "Oh no! Are you hurt, Moon?" Moonstone: (coughs) "I'm okay, I think I can squeeze through the rubble." Beryl: "Remain calm, just relax, we'll get you out of here and we can get to the ship!" (Citrine tried to break the pipe, but couldn't.) Citrine: "We need to pull her up!" Beryl: "Quick! Get some rope!" Citrine: "Right!" (Citrine reached into his gem trying to find some rope.) ???: "Well, well, what an odd one out there." (Moon gasped as she sees Terra, Steele and an elite snake general with them.) Moonstone: "You stay away!" (Moon is then grabbed by Terra by the necklace.) Terra: "Or what you little runt?!" Moonstone: "Or else Beryl and Citrine will find you and kill you!" Beryl: (voice) "Moon.....run!" Citrine: (voice) "Hurry!" Moonstone: "I can't!" Beryl: (voice) "Quick! Throw the rope, Citrine! Now!!!" Citrine: (voice) "Yes Beryl!" (Citrine threw the rope down.) Beryl: "Moon, grab it!" Moonstone: "I'll try!" Terra: "Why, you...." Steele: "Wait, let's keep this one in her form, my scanners say she is a special rare gem called a Moonstone.... I thought they're kept hidden on Homeworld." Terra: "Whatever!" (Terra grabbed Moon and they ran off.) Moonstone: (screaming) "BERYL! HELP ME!!!!!" Beryl: "Moon! No, she's been captured, Cit..," (turns and sees Citrine breaking a door.) Citrine: "Let's go find her!" (Beryl nodded as the two ran.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Beryl: (VO) I was worried for Moon, but this time, I wasn't poofed, so at least I could help her, here and now! (Beryl and Citrine ran through the halls as Beryl read Moon's tracker on a seperate device.) Beryl: "She's headed towards the roof!" Citrine: "Oh no! They're going to harvest her!" Beryl: (worried) "Don't say that!" Citrine: "Forgive me Beryl! We gotta help our friend before they hurt her!" Beryl: (to herself) "Don't worry Moon! I'm coming!" (Back with Moon, she struggled to escape.) Moonstone: "Let me go, you clods!" Terra: "Never!" (Moon bit into Terra's arm.) Terra: "Ow! You spoiled rock!" Moonstone: "You britch!" Terra: "What did you call me?" Moonstone: "A curse word!" Terra: "Oh no! I'm cursed!" (Steele snickered as Terra glared at him. Then Moon used her can of snake spray and sprayed all three of the snakes, which caused Terra to drop her. Moon ran as fast as she could. A minute later, the snakes recovered.) Terra: "Fan out!" (It took Moon a few minutes, but she found an empty room and closed it. Then she used her ice powers to keep the snakes away and ran into a closet and hid, shaking in fear.) Moonstone: (in her thoughts) Beryl, please get here soon! (Back with Beryl and Citrine, they noticed she wasn't moving.) Beryl: "Hold on! She's near one of the exits! She's close! Hurry!" Citrine: "Got it!" (They saw the door where Moon was hiding.) Beryl: "Moon!" Citrine: "Stay on lookout, I gotta break through this ice!" (Beryl obeyed and stood gaurd as Citrine took out his sowrd and tried unlocking the door with it.) Beryl: (anxiously) "Citrine, hurry! That's an order!" Citrine: "I'm going as fast as I can!" Beryl: (to herself) "Please be safe Moon! Just wait a little longer sweetie!" Terra: (voice) "There you are bitch! Or whatever you called me!" Steele: (voice) "Grab her!" Moonstone: (voice, afraid) "No! Leave me alone! Please!!! Beryl, Citrine!!!!" Beryl: (gasps) "Oh no!" Citrine: "Almost got it!" (Then they hear Moon's screams, as they go to the door, as Beryl uses her sword and Citrine his strength as their combined power break inside the room and see that the snakes got to her first.) Beryl: "Oh no! NO! I can't lose Moon again!" (Beryl feels like crying, but Citrine calms her down.) Citrine: "We'll find her, I'm certain they haven't gotten far." Beryl: "No! She's still here! I know it!" Citrine: "Beryl, please! She's not here anymore!" Beryl: "You're wrong! You're wrong! She can't be gone! She just can't be! I was supposed to make sure nothing ever happened to her!" (Beryl tried to look for Moon, but even she knew she wasn't going to find her here.) Beryl: (sobs) "I've failed her!" Citrine: "Hey! Look at me!" (Beryl faced him.) "You haven't failed her! If we can get to the ship, and get help, she'll be fine! It's not over! We'll save her and Omega, but we have to go, now!!!" (Citrine grabbed Beryl's arm and lead her to the exit. He opened it and saw a snake gaurd in front of them.) Snake: "Hey!" (The snake tried to snatch Beryl, but Citrine grabbed the snake by the neck and slammed it on his leg, killing him, but not before it spilled some venom on his gem, making him unable to stand on his leg.) Citrine: (screams) "Owwww! Ugh....aaaugggghhh!" (Citrine tried getting up, but he couldn't. Beryl snapped out of her despair and grabbed his arm and started to lead him to the warehouse where Topaz was waiting.) Beryl: (concerned) "Citrine....oh dear!" Citrine: (coughing) "Just leave me behind! Save yourself, Beryl! You don't need me!" Beryl: (grunts) "No Citrine, I do need you! You're important to the planet! You're important to me!" Citrine: "What?" Beryl: "You've been right by my side even before I received Moon, I can't leave you at a time like this!" Citrine: "Wow...I don't know what to say...." (groans from the venom.) Beryl: "Shh, shh! Don't strain yourself, Citrine! Right now we have to get you to safety!" (Then his gem slowly starts to crack as Citrine feels the pain.) Citrine: (groans painly) "It freaking burns!" Beryl: "You'll be healed, I promise and that is an order." (Then Beryl got to the warehouse where Topaz is ready, as she is surprised it's just Beryl and Citrine.) Beryl: "I'm afriad everyone else has been either captured or worse.... But maybe I might be able to save Moon, I lost her once, but not again..... Take Citrine to safety, I'll save Moon msyelf and if I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me!" Citrine: "We're not leaving you two behind! You'll be back, I know it!" (Soon, Beryl put Citrine into a seat, strapped down and tended to his gem as best as she could.) Citrine: (winces in pain) "Easy Beryl, I beg of you!" Beryl: "This isn't good! I don't think you should be flying the ship!" Citrine: (breathes heavily) "But I must! Or else we won't be able to escape!" Beryl: "No, look at yourself, you can't stand, you're breathing heavily, this could only get worse!" Citrine: "So, you're going to save Moon all by yourself?" Beryl: "Yes!" Citrine: "I guess if anyone could do it, its her best friend!" Beryl: "Right! Get better soon!" Citrine: "I will! Stay safe!" Beryl: "I will! If I find any of the other's, I'll grab them as well!" Citrine: (smiles) "Of course you would, Beryl!" Beryl: "Topaz, you'll have to fly this ship!" (Topaz nodded as Beryl took Citrine's weapons and ran off.) Beryl: (VO) This was by far my most ambitious act ever! More than when I decided to help the Crystal Gems, but this time, I was on my own! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ (With Terra and Steele they tied up Moon's arms and legs and put tape over her mouth and reuinted with a few other snakes.) Terra: "How many others did we capture?" (A snake soilder showed the gemstones of Jasper, Cobalt, Ruby, Amethyst and Amber.) Snake: "5! Including this little....uh aquamarine? We have 6!" Steele: "She's an aquamarine? Huh, I guess that would explain the wings!" Terra: "No, you fools! That's wrong!" Steele: "Huh?" Terra: "You said it's a Aquamarine, which it isn't, its a Moonstone. This creature will be a rare prize for Queen Viper's collection of gems." Steele: "Yes.... Speaking I which, report on the remaining gems on the planet?" Snake: "We have captured nearly all of the planet's gems but a few are in hiding!" Steele: "Then make sure you find any surviors and if a gem gives you trouble or you have no use for it, crush them!" Snake: (smiled) "I'll be an honor commander!" Terra: "Good!" (The snake walked away, taking the other five gems with him.) Terra: (to Moonstone) "Now little one, how you want to be poofed? Cut throat or stab to the heart." Moonstone: (scared) "Mmmmoooo, Mpleme...." (Terra's laser sword points to Moon's gemstone.) Steele: "We can't poof this one yet, we do need to find this Beryl and Quartz Soldier and then we'll have the collection." Terra: (groans) "Fine! But we should've poof her now she's in our mercy." (Then Steele removed the tape from Moon's mouth.) Moonstone: "OW, that stings." Steele: "Good! Now then where's your Beryl and the last Quartz Soldier? I know they're hiding and you know them well." Moonstone: "I'll never tell you! Their my best gem friends on Omega, and I would never betray them like that!" Terra: "Alright, that's it! I'm poofing her!" (Terra pointed the laser at Moon, but it only tickled her.) Moonstone: (chuckles) "Stop it! Hehe, I'm going to accidentally ice you! Hehe!" Terra: "What the..." (Checks her laser) "Man, no wonder moonstone's are extremely rare!" Moonstone: "I am? Huh, well I know we're not friends, but thank you for the compliment!" (Then Steele was shot in the chest.) Steele: "Ow!" Terra: "Steele!" (Then Beryl came running into the room and used Citrine's sword to hurt one of the snakes.) Terra: "Oh crud!" (Beryl then dodged gun fire from Terra as she kicked her in the face, knocking her as she cut off one of Terra's robotic arms, as the she-snake screamed in pain.) Beryl: "How do you like that?!" Moonstone: (cries) "Beryl, look out!" (Then Steele tackle Beryl and wrap his coils around her, squeezing her.) Steele: "Grave mistake woman! You dare shoot me, now I'll kill you!" Beryl: "I won't rest until I save Moonstone!" Steele: (grins, touching Beryl's face) "Then you'll perish, seeing her get taken away." Beryl: "You creep!" (Moon gets up and hops to the struggling Steele and Beryl as she blew ice on the blue snake's organic tail, freezing it as he is in pain as Beryl freed herself and punched Steele in the face and then stabs him with her sword.) Steele: "AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Damn it!" (Beryl gets up and untied Moon from her bonds, as she carried her as she ran.) Steele: "Stop her! Stop that Beryl!!!" Beryl: (to Moon) "Are you alright?" Moonstone: "Yes..... Shaken, scared to be shattered but I'm fine." (Then Beryl sees a few snake soldiers as she avoid them as a few up Terra and Steele up.) Terra: "Get THEM!!!" Beryl: (carries Moon) "Hold onto me for dear life, sweetie!" (Beryl ran off fast like her life is on the line, as she sees more snakes behind her. Then the two arrived back at the Free Lands, as they see Topaz's ship ahead.) Beryl: (thoughts) Yes! Almost there! (She made her way to the ship, opened the door, threw Moonstone in and went inside herself as she closed the door.) Beryl: (looks at a bubbled Citrine gem) "Let's go Topaz! Now!" (Topaz turned on the nova thrusters and blasted off into space as the injured Terra and Steele sees this.) Terra: "Oh dear!" Steele: "She's not going to like this!" Terra: "Nope!" ________________________________________________________________________________________ (Viper is not pleased with Steele and Terra's failure.) Viper: "I don't get it! We had 9 gems in the Free Lands ripe for harvesting, and somehow, you let 3 of them escape!" Terra: "Uh, 4 actually!" Viper: (angry) "What?!" Steele: "4 escaped! The little one, Moonstone escaped as well!" Viper: "You captured her, but you let her get away? She's small, why didn't you bubble her like all the others?" Terra: "Believe me, we tried, but we couldn't, and by then a Beryl gem came, and single handily took us on, and grabbed the little one and escape together!" Viper: "Seriously? A Beryl? Not even a Jasper, or an Amethyst, but a Beryl was too much for you to handle?" Steele: "We already captured the last Jasper, as well as the last Amethyst, Ruby, Colbat and Amber! All of them were from the Freed Lands!" Terra: "Should we ship out? Those 4 are all that's left unaccounted for!" Viper: (furious) "No, set up camp! We're staying here, they'll be back in due time!" Steele: "How do you know?" Viper: "The files tell me Beryl is the 2nd in command, so of course she'll be back to save her planet!" (Grins evilly) (She chuckle evilly as Terra and Steele look at each other.) Viper: "Now watch for any freed gems and make sure our forces are winning!" (The two snake soldiers obeyed and left the throne room.) Viper: (thoughts) You think those gems are freed? They will pay for everything for what they've done to me and my home planet.... They've taken it all way, so now I'll return the favor. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (In space, Moon is tired and lay down while Beryl went behind a curtain to change from her armor back to her purple dress.) Beryl: (sighs) "Some leader I turned out to be....." Moonstone: (sees Beryl's old outfit.) "Did Citrine like your new armor?" Beryl: "What? Yeah, I think!" Moonstone: "You should wear it more often then!" Beryl: "We'll see....I hope we can help him!" Moonstone: "What's wrong with him?" Beryl: "He got hurt trying to protect me! Poor thing! How are your wings?" Moonstone: (flaps her wings) "Good, thanks to you, but aren't you worried that the snakes could follow us?" Beryl: "No, Topaz was able to put on a cloaking device on this ship!" Moonstone: "Good!" (Beryl frowns as she look at the window, at the stars and comets.) Beryl: "Moon, you think Firestone made a mistake putting me as his second in command?" Moonstone: "What? No! Why you think that?" Beryl: "I guess Jade and Amber were quite jealous, since they did serve the council longer than me and still believe the old ways were better...... I couldn't even get everyone here!" (she bang her fist on the side, as she sit down.) "What would everyone think of me now?" Moonstone: (Hugs her) "Well.... I think you're pretty great." (Beryl cried a lot from her eye after hearing those words. Soon, she saw Moon reenacting her adventures with Steven, Connie and Gwen. She took out a drawing of Squaridot from her gem, and threw into the ground as she explained that she helped Connie defeat her. Then she pretended to growl as she told about Ragnuim's coruption. Beryl looked terrifed, then laughed as Moon pretended to be Dr. Emerald during her final moments. After that, the two passed their times, giving each other makeovers. Beryl put rosy circles on Moon's cheeks and Moon put yellow ribbons into Beryl's hair. The two laughed as they saw how silly they looked.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (It was near the end of their journey through space, as Beryl looked at the window and saw outer space. Moon was sleeping happily in her lap as Beryl held her just like she did when she first met her.) Beryl: (smiles) "I always wanted to show you the wonders of the galaxy, I just wish it was under better circumstances!" (Then the outside of the ship grew hot as they entered Earth's atompshere.) Beryl: "Oh boy....this is it!" (Topaz struggled as she is trying to keep the ship stable.) Beryl: "Come on Topaz." (Then she sees the area they're going to hit impact.) Beryl: "Beach City....." _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (The gothic girl Gwen from Total Drama continued to draw, until she saw a flying object in the sky falling.) Gwen: "What in the name of my brother is that?!" (Then she saw that the object was falling in her direction, and fast.) Gwen: (freaked out) "OH CRAP!" (Then the object fell down near the tree as Gwen nearly avoided it. The object in question was the ship in which inhabited the remaining surviving Omega gems. Moon, Beryl and Topaz coughed from the smoke.) Beryl: "Topaz, open the hatch, I think we're here." (She does so as Beryl steps out and sees Gwen in person.) Beryl: (V.O.) And THAT'S how me, Citrine, Moon and Topaz escaped our planet and arrived at Earth, we've meet up with Gwendolyn Fahlenbock, whom I mistake for Onyx at first and when I met the Steven and the Crystal Gems, I discovered the shocking truth that the rebel gem Rose Quartz was really Pink Diamond all along! That is when things change for us.... And the future. TO BE CONCLUDED....